Bronx Betrayal Chapter 1
by Bronx Betrayal
Summary: this is the beginning of a novel i'm writing. please read and review it please.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you found out that you would have no future? All you wishes and dreams, forever lost and to never return. The memories of your past would haunt you day and night, taking no breaks in-between. It was a never-ending cycle that was impossible to break. Nothing would help, not even if someone had even tried to cheer you up.  
Sixteen-year-old Maria Angelo has had to live this type of life. The days would progress, but her mind, heart, and soul simply couldn't move on - with the rest of the world. She was forever caged inside a world of hurt and heartbreak.

As Maria got into her small twin-sized bed, stripping down the solid navy comforter, she stared at the ceiling. _Will all of this ever come to an end? _she wondered. All she asked for, was a peaceful night's sleep. She shut her liquid brown eyes, and let the image of the pitch black night sky, covering the Bronx like a winter blanket, which was filled with stars and constellations, depict itself yet again in her mind.

Maria frowned in her sleep as she heard a fight start outside. _Isn't it a bit late at night for fights?_ she thought while she tried to rest. The time on the circular analog clock, which hung comfortably on the light tan bed room wall, read midnight. It wasn't long after the fight had broken out that she had heard someone from outside pull the trigger, and take yet another life. That was one less person who could have changed the world. Someone who could have helped find a cure for cancer; to end the pressure of being "picture-perfect" every minute of every day. It just had to happen, didn't it? The clashing sound of the dead body made her uneasy. Her eyes began to water, and tears began to run down Maria's face, smearing her mascara. She wiped away the black mascara carefully, making sure she didn't poke her eye with her middle finger in the process.

The next morning, she woke up to a cloudy and depressing day, which pretty much summed up her everyday life, which brought absolutely no surprise whatsoever. Not long after she had risen from her slumber, she dragged her feet into the small kitchen of her tenement house, in which she lived in company with her father, and her younger brother, Vincent. Vincent was a mere twelve years old, enjoying a bowl of Cookie Crisp cereal at the round oak table, with three chairs, just enough for the three of them.

"I made your favorite - bacon and eggs," her father said warmly. The yolks of the eggs looked like eyes, adn the bacon strip curled downward, which resembled a sad and innocent face sat on her plate, looking up at her with dreadful eyes, only it was in the form of food.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied. She had never wanted to tell her father what kind of mood she was in right now. The most he would do, or try to do, is unsuccessfully try to cheer her up. Maria knew nothing would work, however. She's known for the past sixteen years, in which her pilgrimage on the planet earth began.

"Are you okay Bumble Bee?" He had called her that since she was just a toddler, and right now, the childish nickname gave her a sense of comfort. It was enough to calm her uneasy nerves, which had turned stiff with fright overnight because of the recurring flashbacks she continued to have while she was asleep each night.

"Yeah, Im fine," Maria lied. She was anything BUT okay, but she knew better than to tell her own father, and for her own sake, her younger brother. Tellnig Vincent you weren't okay would send him on an interminable session of qinterrogation. It's not like either one would understand where she was coming from anyway; very few people were able to fully understand her.

In order to attempt to clear her mind of the unpleasant memory caused by the sound of the gunshot, Maria had made up her mind. She told her father what her whereabouts of the day would be.

"I'm going to go for a walk, Dad," she said.

"Alright, just be careful, and keep an eye out for those God-damned thugs. Heavens knows what they might try to pull, and I care about you too much to let anything happen to you."

"I know, I know."

She sighed. Maria then headed for the front door with her hands jammed in her pockets.

As she crossed the threshehold, exposing herself into the gloomy environment, she inhaled deeply. Everything she did, now that she was outside of the safe haven of her home, had to be considered. How she walked, talked, acted, and even how she dressed made a statement. In a place like New York, it was better to make a good statement about yourself than a bad one. A bad self-statement could potentially lead to extermination.

Maria walked and walked for about three and a half miles. All she needed right now was to try and clear her head. However, it seemed almost an impossible task, especially living in the Bronx of New York. She recalled a particularly depressing day that had happened seven years ago.

It was the day her best friend was show down, dead and lifeless, in a drive-by shooting. At the time, she was only nine years of age. The two of them were just talking outside of a local ice-cream shop, and tess, with her caramel hair and pale ocean blue eyes, looked as innocent as can be. She looked nothing like a criminal; she had never done anything to harm anyone or anything in her lifetime; a couple mistakes were made in her life, but it was just part of being human.

Maria couldn't take the pain anymore. She wanted her life back. She wanted her best friend back! All she wanted was to be normal and be able to move on with everyone else. Why couldn't she just get what she asked for…just once? Maria felt as if her world was turned upside down, which it probably was. Taking a look in her mirror, she stared at her reflection, depression gleaming in her eyes. Oh, how she wished she could be happy at least for one day! She wanted to be normal! Most of all, she wanted to know what it was like to live.

Maybe one day she would find out, but right now, nothing was going to happen at any time soon. A gentleman approached Maria.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hi…can I help you?" she replied shyly.

"You're pretty."

"Um…thanks, I guess…"

"No, I mean it."

Maria took a good look at him. "He's not half bad looking himself," she thought. He had hair the color of the sun, and the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. At six-foot-two, he was at least a head taller than her, for she was only five-foot-five.

"Really? You're not kidding me?"

"No, why would I joke?"

"I don't know. People always used to tease me."

"What for?"

"Ask the people who mocked me that question…How old are you anyway? And who are you? Why did you come up to me in the first place?"

"Sorry about not introducing myself, my name is Antonio, and I'm seventeen. I came up to you because I figured you needed someone to talk to…I hate seeing people alone in this city, since anything can happen at any minute. You know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Thanks for coming up to me though. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure. So, you want to go and get some ice-cream?"

Ice-cream. Best friend. Memories. She couldn't do it. She wanted to tell him what had happened in the past about what happened the last time she went into an ice-cream shop, but she didn't. She was dying for something to eat.

"Sure. Thanks again," she said as she smiled.

"Hey, have you got a boyfriend?" he asked. Whoa, what the hell? Maria thought this was some sort of crazy dream, but it wasn't. It was completely real. Every aspect of it. She ran her hand down his muscular arm gently, feeling the curves of his biceps.

"No, why do you ask?" She knew why he was asking, only she was playing games with his mind.

"I ask because you're too gorgeous not to have one. What's a beautiful girl like you doing alone?"

Maria blushed hard as she replied, "I don't really come out that often." This was true, however. She didn't come out because she was afraid of what would happen to her if she did even the slightest thing wrong.

"I see. Anti-social?"

"If I was anti-social, would I be talking to you?"

"Ah, good point there. Let's go."

"Wait, to where?"

"The ice-cream parlor silly."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just half-brain dead here."

"Everyone has their days, so I can't say anything."

The two of them walked to the ice-cream parlor, with his arm around her waist. She didn't mind it; she actually liked his touch. It felt…welcoming. She actually felt…different…but in a good way this time. Not worrying what her father would think (she wouldn't tell him anyhow), she did the same to him, and he smiled down at her. A genuine smile swiped across her face. "Why is he being so nice to me? I don't see anything special about me." Then again, she was liking the attention she was getting from him. He seemed to be enjoying her company as well.

As they walked into the ice-cream parlor, the cashier, wearing a hair net, apron, and gloves, asked the two of them, "What flavor would you like?"

Maria looked at the choices on the menu. Strawberry, vanilla, banana split…so many choices…they all looked _so_ good too. Beginning to salivate, the cashier repeated herself,

"What flavor would you like, miss?"

She made eye contact with the woman, and said in reply, "I'd like a banana split."

"Good choice."

Antonio looked down at her. "Gosh, you must be starving."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

"And I'll have a chocolate pecan," he said to the cashier.

"Alright," Ms. DeCarlo, the cashier said as she took two plastic ice-cream cups from behind and made her banana split. Then, she took out yet another cup, and scooped a chunk of chocolate pecan into it.

"That'll be five dollars," she said. Antonio reached into his back pocket for his wallet, which was just his Driver's Permit and some other credit cards with the bills wrapped around it, and held together by a rubber band. He handed her a ten dollar bill, and Ms. DeCarlo pushed the eject button on the cash register, and gave him back a five dollar bill. The two of them sat down at one of the few round-tables with worn-out chairs.

"So…what kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.

"My Chemical Romance, maybe some Paramore, Tenacious D. You know, the good music. Not trashy rap. I hate rap. But hip-hop is alright. Lil Wayne and Kanye West are probably the best in my opinion."

"Those are good. I like pretty much anything except country."

"Yeah, country sucks."

"Ha ha, exactly. Well, that's something we have in common. What else should I know about you?"

"Well, I can warn you that I can get moody really easy. It doesn't take much."

"Oh, really? I guess I better watch my tongue then."

The two of them laughed.

Maria was just finishing her banana split when Antonio suddenly put his face close to hers, as if to tell her something. She looked petrified for a moment.

"Come here," he said.

She did as she was told. Then that's when it happened…he simply couldn't resist but gently kiss her smack-dab on the pucker. Rather surprised, she opened her lips just enough, and let him lead the kiss, eyes closed. After a couple of minutes from making out, his ice-cream had began to melt.

"Your ice-cream's melting."

"And, what's your point?" he said, smiling at her with affectionate eyes.

"I don't know to be honest."

"Exactly. And how did you not have a boyfriend until now again?" He chuckled.

"Um, I don't know…never met anyone…quite like you. You're like, I don't know, different. You were nice to me when I thought there was no one that would understand me. It's like you knew all along, like some sort of god."

"And you're my goddess."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She flashed a toothy grin, then kissed him on the cheek."

"Hey, want to head over to my place?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

As the two of them walked out of the ice-cream parlor, his hand was placed gently again on the small of her back, giving her a sense of protection.

_My God, he's amazing. I've never met anyone like him in my life before_, she thought. And yes, indeed, Antonio Vaccaro was one of a kind.

Finally, they had arrived at his house. Antonio got out of his midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo convertible, which was a 2004 model, and came around to the passenger side to open the door for her. She got out carefully, hoping not to bump the car with her foot.

Adoringly, she stared at the luminous vehicle.

"Damn, how much did that cost?"

"Um, probably somewhere in the hundred thousands."

"Jesus! Where'd you get the money?"

"My dad passed away a year ago, and he left me a couple million in his will."

"Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious."

_Talk about rich kid! This guy's loaded! But I can't date him just because of that…No, I wouldn't. Never. He's a great guy, too. He's opened up to me, and now I have to open up to him_, she thought. And what she thought was true - she would do anything but lie to herself. That was, as a matter of fact, the last thing she would ever do in her life time.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, enough out here though. Let's go inside."

"OK. Sounds good to me."

Both of them walked into the elegant quarters in which he had called home. Marble tables, high ceilings…everything was just beyond fantastic. Maria had never seen anything quite like it before. She took off her shoes and looked for the kitchen. The entire floor was covered in glass tile. I wonder how easy it is to slip and fall in here, she thought. Just as she was about to step onto the tile, he stopped her.

"Wait! You have to put these on." He then showed her a pair of slippers.

"Slippers?"

"The soles of them are made just for walking on tile."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Mind if I get myself a glass of water?"

"No, not at all. Make yourself at home as a matter of fact. I'll be down in a second."

Antonio walked upstairs to his room to access his closet, and took off his dress shirt, and came down with a sleeveless muscle shirt on, along with gym shorts.  
He entered the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room, with a velvet couch and flat screen television, and sat next to Maria on the sofa. Making himself comfortable, he wrapped her arm around her, and held her close. Right now, nothing mattered to either of them. In the middle of all the comfort, Maria had decided to speak up.

"You know…you're a really good guy."

"I've gotten that a lot."

"But it's true."

"Ha, and you're not bad yourself, you know. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, not bad. A year apart won't hurt. Hey, has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are? Besides me earlier?"

"Nope, you'd be the first."

"And I sure damn hope I'm not the last, either."

"So…it's obvious that you work out. What sports do you play?"

"Football and basketball."

"I love football, it's like, I cry when the season is over. Pretty much obsessed with it."

"Oh, really? You understand it too?" he said jokingly.

"Of course I do, I watch it with my dad every fall."

"Ah, have you ever been to a game before? 'Cause if you haven't, then maybe I could take you one day."

"Hm…not personally. I'm usually busy with school, so typically, don't have time."

"Yeah, that's understandable. So, what is it you feel like doing?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Maria opened her lips slightly, just enough to show the tip of her tongue, tilted her head sideways, and kissed him. This time, it was his turn to be shocked. She ran her hand gently through his golden blonde hair, while he cradled her head tenderly in his powerful, yet soft hands. That's when his hands began to move down her back as they grasped the bottom of her shirt. She stopped kissing him for a second.

"Hold your horse. If you think you're going to get me to sleep with you, then it's best you think again."

_Damn it_, he thought. _You're so beautiful…how can any guy resist not to sleep with you? But I have to respect your wishes, so I won't…just for you.  
_"Alright, fine. I won't move them any further. Just up and down your back, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine, just don't get too serious too soon please." As soon as she pronounced the last syllable, both of them continued what they were last doing before she spoke out - kissing.

After about ten minutes, they stopped again. Antonio spoke.

"You're a really good kisser, you know that? I don't believe you that you've never had a boyfriend…"

"Oh, I have, but it was a really long time ago, so I don't remember it clearly."

"Don't make yourself remember. Just focus on the present, not the past." Those words hit home for her. She could never tell him, Antonio Vaccaro, that she had dwelled on the past…until now. Now, everything that she wish she could have had before, was starting to come to her. Relief struck Maria as she realized that she could move on. All it took was one person to do just that.

"Just out of curiosity…" she started to say.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What's your last name? I was just wondering."

"Vaccaro. What's yours?"

"Angelo."

"Maria Angelo, eh? Beautiful name."

Knowing she couldn't help it, she blushed hard. Her face turned red, but she didn't mind. It was in a good way. At least it wasn't red from crying.

"Aw, you blushed. You're so adorable."

"Yeah, you are too." Maria smiled as she looked up at him.

"So, are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah." It had been seven two years since Maria had had an actual boyfriend, one that actually cared for her - or at least she thought. Vinny Valentino, who was now her ex-boyfriend, had ended up breaking her heart by cheating on her with another girl. She recalled the very day that it had happened.

The two of them went to the movies together one day, and had went to see _Ocean's Eleven_. Vinny had his arm around her, his muscles showing, holding her head close to his muscular chest. Maria had good times with Vinny; the two of them laughed and cried together; they endured the hardships and cherished the good times they both had together. At first, Maria thought he had been her one and only. Turns out he didn't care enough to consider her feelings when he cheated on her. She caught Vinny making out with a wannabe skater girl in the hallway at the movies, stomped out, and drove home.

Once she arrived home, she put her head out of the window of her fifth-story tenement house, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Just about everyone living around her complained, but she didn't care at the time. She was so frustrated! She just couldn't believe how he would even dare to cheat on her. "God damn it! He's got enough guts to cheat on me! What a loser!" she said furiously. Maria's face turned red with rage at the idea of thinking about it. The only thing to do, was to not think about this, and everything would be fine - well, at least most of her life for that matter.

_That was in the past. Stop thinking about it. Just focus on the present…just like Antonio said. Take his word. For your own sake_, her conscious reminded her. In reply, her subconscious said:

_I can't. It's nearly impossible. As much as I'm interested in Antonio now, Vinny keeps reappearing._

Now it was basically a battle between her conscious and subconscious. Maria's conscious was taking Antonio's side, and her subconscious was taking hers. The ultimate question awaited her: which one should she go with - her conscious, or subconscious? Both made valid points, but Maria began to edge along with her conscious. Yes, that would be her final decision. She had to focus on the present, or else she would just end up being the same person she was before she even met Antonio, and she didn't want him to see her that way. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Are you…alright?" Antonio finally asked.

He found out she was thinking, didn't he?

"Yeah, I'm completely fine," she lied.

"Are you positive about that? 'Cause if you're not okay, don't be afraid to tell me…you know I won't ever hurt you…" He snuggled up closer to her on the mahogany velvet sofa in his living room, put his arm around her shoulders, and lay her head against his chest affectionately. He then rested his chin lightly on the top of her head, and stroked her dark brown brunette hair gently, which she had taken five minutes to straighten just before she left the house earlier on that day.

She had forgotten all about her younger brother, Vincent, after the good time she was having with Antonio. He was only twelve years old, and only God knows what he would do to their already-small tenement house during the day. Maria knew she had to go home…but she didn't want to. There was something about this house, with its elegancy and eye-pleasing appearance, that made her want to stay. Decisively, shed asked,

"Hey, do you have a phone in here or something? I need to call my brother."

"Yeah, here. You can use my cell. We don't have a house phone."

"Okay, thanks. Hey, do you think we're moving…too fast?"

"What you mean?"

"Like, I just met you, yet we're already kissing…"  
This was true. He was getting too emotional, too fast. Maria had learned before that the sooner they get you to "commit," the higher your chances of getting hurt are. She didn't want to take that risk again; the last time it happened, it was even worse since it was her first love…which was with Vinny Valentino back when she was fourteen years of age.

"Hm…" he said as she dialed her house phone number. Anxiously, she waited for Vincent to answer.

"Hello? Who's this?" he said.

"Vincent, it's me."

"Oh, hey. What you need?"

"Well, I won't be home until tomorrow morning probably. Can you tell Dad that when he gets home from work please? Tell him I'll drive by at around ten A.M."

"Yeah, can I ask why you're not coming home tonight though?"

"Not right now, but I'll tell you tomorrow only if you swear to keep your damn mouth shut. Got it?"

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye, Vince. Good night." Maria hung up the phone. She noticed that she was sitting on Antonio's lap now, with her back facing the flat screen television, which hung neatly on the smooth wall. Wait, how'd this happen? A better question, however, would be: did it matter how it happened?

Not really.

"Afraid to tell your brother what was going to happen?"

"A bit. He's only twelve."

"I see where you're coming from. He's a bit too young to understand yet."

"Yup," she said in agreement.

"I'm probably guessing now that you want to spend the night here?"

"Would be nice. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. You want to sleep in the same bed, or in a different room?" Oh, great. Did he have to turn this into a sex joke? Seriously. But what was her answer? He was waiting…

"Um, I don't know. Whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Alright."

* * *

Each of them went to a separate bedroom, both with California king size bends, furnished with golden comforters and light grey, almost silver, sheets. Yet again, she was surprised by the luxury of it all. She had never seen anyone live such a lifestyle with such few worries - and so much money.

"Like it?"

"DUH!"

"Ha ha, sweet dreams my angel," he said as he kissed her gently on the lips, closed the door, and went to his own bed room.

"Good night." Maria stripped down the golden comforter and light grey bed sheets on the California king bed, and tried to make herself comfortable. She squirmed around until she was able to find a suitable position, and hopefully she wouldn't move during the night (since when you move while you sleep, it sometimes wakes you up).

As she shut her eyes peacefully, for the first time, her mind wandered into a sound sleep. Nothing bothered her during the night; she was comforted by Antonio's presence in the next room, which was right next to hers. She wished she could live here. Everything just caught her by surprise, and she was sure there were multiple rooms in the mansion she would be willing to explore. If there was a foosball table, she was bound to challenge him to a match - she used to beat all of her friends in foosball, scoring ten points per game. Everyone would get mad, and she would always say to them: I'm good, but it's partly your fault for being so bad at it (joking of course). The good times she had began to erupt yet again in her mind.

Maria missed her friends like hell. It's too bad they all lived in different parts of the state, and each lived in parts so far away from each other, it would take more than an hour just to get from one place to the other. Therefore, there were rarely any visits…unless it was summertime and there was no school. Summer was a time of no worries. No one cared what happened; it only came every nine months, and it always would hold the best days of anyone's life. Unfortunately, it wasn't summer now.

It was winter. She pulled the golden comforter over her head, trying to keep herself warm from the piercing cold of New York. Outside, she heard a big plop! sound.

What was that…? she wondered. Maria got out of bed, and opened the luxurious glass window. Snow was falling everywhere, and there must have been at least an inch and a half by now. Oh, how she wanted to go outside! It was too late at night, though. The snow brought more memories.

Maria, Vincent, and her father, Vito, used to go outside and mess around in the snow. Vincent would take a small snow ball, put it back down into the snow, and continually roll it until it formed the bottom of a snow man, then continue, but let the balls get smaller as he stacked them. Maria and her father would have snow ball fights, and then hug after one of them had won fair and square.

Those were the good times, and she wanted to bring back that memory. Being out in the snow during the winter made her feel like a kid again; like she had nothing to lose, and definitely nothing to worry about. Those days were long gone…New York has turn into something she barely recognizes anymore. People from all parts of the state would get into fights with each other, and it was nothing new when it came onto the morning news. As long as she lived, humans will be humans, and there was nothing she could do to stop anyone. Nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria arrived home at exactly - right on the dot - ten o' clock A.M. the next day. Both Vincent and her father, Vito, were waiting at the door. She looked at the two of them in shock, as if she had already known what each of them were going to say in advance.

"Well, care to explain?!" said Vito.

"Yeah, seriously, we want to know what's going on!" exclaimed Vincent.

"Well, where do I start?" Maria said, shyly.

"At least tell me who you were with…and where in the hell you were at that late at night.

You told me you were only going for a walk."

_Damn it_, she thought, _they know. I can't tell them the truth…or else I'll be dead…and possibly Antonio as well._

"Well, I did do that, but then a friend walked by me when I was sitting on the sidewalk and asked if I wanted to come over, so I did…"

Just as Vincent was about to open up his big mouth, he kept it shut instead and didn't say anything.

"Can I ask which friend?"

"Tatiana Quattro's place."

"Oh, well okay then."

Maria was so relieved that her father had believed her. Telling the truth would have gotten her in monumental trouble. Sometimes in life, it was almost mandatory to stretch the truth - even though, in the end, the only result would be bad karma.

She sat down on her bed, leaning her back against the headboard, which was cushioned by a pillow, and picked up where she left off in reading "Island of the Blue Dolphins."

Then, out of the middle of nowhere, she hears her cell phone vibrating. Maria wondered who it could be.

There was something fishy about the call - it was random, and it was coming from a restricted number. Cautiously, she flipped open her phone.

"Hello…?"

"Hey…Maria…what's up?"

That voice and tone were all too familiar - it was Antonio.

"Is this Antonio?"

"Yes. Who else?"

"How the hell did you get my cell phone number?! I never gave it to you personally!"

"I've got my sources."

"Like _what_?!"

"That's what my computer's for, silly goose."

"So basically, you're telling me you got my number off of the Internet?!" Maria said, nearly yelled, with a furious tone in her voice.

There was no answer. During the awkward silence, Maria thought of the possible ways Antonio could have possibly retrieved her number. He did mention the use of a computer, which would definitely help narrow her options.

"Um…" he said, hesitantly.

"Well, am I right or wrong?! Tell me damn it!"

"Fine. Yes, you are right."

Maria's uneasy nerves settled down a bit now that he had admitted it. She was still paranoid, however, that there was the possibility of him being a total stalker. Then, an idea hit her. It was absolutely crazy, but who cares? She wanted to know how this happened - NOW.

"Hey Antonio, is it alright if I come over for just ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

Maria rushed downstairs. She needed to tell Vito.

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to a friend's for about ten minutes, OK?"

"OK, see you soon."

She got into her Porsche convertible, which was a luminous silver. Off she went to the Vaccaro household.

Once she had arrived, she rang the doorbell, and Antonio came sprinting for the front door. It was like he HAD to run - with such an enormous mansion. Modestly, he opened the door for her, and let her inside.

"OK, Antonio, where's your computer room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left."

Maria carefully followed his directions, and had found the room. She opened the door and was shocked at what she had seen.

Video cameras…web cameras…multiple computer monitors on a single wall…it hit home for her as she noticed how various parts of HER house were being recorded _live_.  
Antonio had her entire house wired! She was able to see Vito and Vincent sitting at the kitchen table in one of the screens.

"Antonio Vaccaro, get your ass down here right this second!" she hollered.

Obediently, he entered the room. "What's the problem?"

"You've got my entire house wired! Everything my family does, you can see! I hope you haven't seen me taking showers…"

Maria clenched her hands into tight fists, getting ready to attack. He just stood there, looking in another direction while whistling.

"You HAVE?! How long have you been doing this to me?!"

"A while actually…"

"Be specific, please."

Shyly, he replied, "Well, since I…I don't know."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you last night! Get a damn life, and unwire my house! I hate you!"

Maria stomped out of the computer room, dashed out the front door to her car, and took off. Never again did she want to have anything to do with Antonio Vaccaro. He was just another ass who she had fallen for, and was also a stalker! That was the worst combination in the book!

During the five-minute drive home, she turned on the radio, and searched for the hip-hop station. She needed something to listen to…just so she could get Antonio out of her mind for good. It'd only been a day, and he had the guts to hurt her. No one deserves being hurt, but why was it always her that was the victim of a heart-breaking situation?

Was it because of the way she dressed? The way she talked? It had to be something, or else she wouldn't have such terrible luck…or would she?

_Don't let it bother you_, her conscious told her, _just once in a while you get a bad hand. Don't let it control your life, like what's happened in the past. Don't force yourself down that path again. Remember what happened last time?_

She tried so hard to believe it…she knew she wanted to…but simply failed to listen to her own conscious. That's when the real question struck her: why did she have to fall for guys so easily? All it took was a few generous words, maybe a favor, and some kisses. A first impression, to Maria, was a lasting impression…that is, until the guy messed up, then her opinion would be changed completely.

* * * * *  
Finally, she arrived at home, and let out a sigh of relief. It was over with, there was nothing to worry about. At least that's what she was telling herself to calm down once again. Why did she get moody so easily? She never quite knew the answer to that question, and it's made a few people, who were actually very close to her, back away in fear and shame. That's when she remembered all the way back to elementary school.

During elementary school, she was always the loner who sat in the corner of the cafeteria, no friends with her, no one to talk to. She ate alone, she lived alone. Everything she did was independent. As a child, she was very insecure about the way she looked. Compare to a lot of the people that were in her classes throughout the years, she never quite thought she would ever compare to them.

One girl would remark, "Hey look guys, it's the girl with no friends. Look at her…in her pathetic little corner, all by herself." Everyone surrounding the insulting girl would laugh until their lungs gave out.

A boy called out, "Hey you, weirdo in the corner, why don't you start talking to someone instead of being so down all the time? It's no wonder people don't like you."  
It was people like these who had broken any sense of self-esteem that she ever had. Now that she thought of it, she never really had any in the first place. Why did she even bother with life if people would just make fun of her? Was it because of the few friends she had actually made and stuck with through her past years? She missed how it felt to have someone to be there for you…to have an actual shoulder to cry on that wouldn't turn cold when the slightest incident came up.

Maria wanted someone to understand her, and be able to be there for her. Her father and brother alone weren't going to cut the cake.

* * *

The next day, which happened to be a Monday, Maria's alarm woke her up at exactly six o' clock in the morning. Class would start at seven thirty, and she had a mere fifteen minutes to do everything to be in time for the bus - shower, eat breakfast (if she was in the mood, or else she would skip it and wait for lunch), and get dressed. If she got everything done within the next ten minutes, she would pick up a book or study for a class if there was to be a test that day or later on in the week for five minutes; after that, she would take a couple of minutes to walk to the bus stop. Of course, she was the first one there.

Oh, how she wished she had had someone to talk to right now. Maria was bored and lonely, and the only thing she could do to occupy herself while she waited for everyone else to show up, was to try and entertain herself. She had no iPod since she couldn't afford it, so listening to music was definitely out of the picture. She had no homework to do since she had finished everything the previous day; no classes of hers had any tests this week. It was a week, that only came ever so often, where all the teachers would cut you some slack, give you a break, and allow your mind to relax for a class period. Most of the time, the teachers at Christopher Columbus High School would let you socialize quietly, but she had no one to talk to unfortunately. Out of the small class, which only consisted of twenty-nine students, she was just about the only Italian girl in that class, and the only one with no friends. Everyone else was either Latino or African-American, and even they were able to talk to someone. Everywhere she went, she felt left out and alone.

Not even her own teacher would notice. Mrs. Lorenzo, her Chemistry I Honors teacher, would just sit patiently at her desk, without muttering a single word, and not even notice Maria enough to ask how her day's been. Sure, her answer wouldn't be so terrific, but at least it would mean someone actually cared about her.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the classroom as a rowdy bunch. Not surprisingly enough, she, of course, was the last one to exit.

Now, it was time for lunch.

Maria had brought a sack lunch with her to school that day, and since she wanted to solve her problem of having no friends, she went and sat at a table with what looked like a bunch of Sophomores, much like her. She introduced herself.

"Hey…I'm Maria."

"Hey," said one of the guys at the table. With a twitch of his hand, he slightly waved to her. At least someone made her feel like a human being. Within ten seconds of him waving, another guy showed up, and sat directly next to her.

"What's up gorgeous?" he said.

"Um…nothing obviously. And your name is…?"

"Vincenzo Vaccaro."

Vaccaro. Oh great. Another one?

"Do you happen to have a brother named Antonio?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? He's my older brother," Vincenzo replied.

"I've met him before…Is he supposed to be like…a jerk?"

"He tends to do that."

Enough said. Italian families, especially those who were involved in illegal activity (such as mobsters), were typically _huge_, especially in the Bronx of New York…and just about anywhere else on the East Coast of the United States. Also, since she lived in a rather small region of such a huge chunk of New York, it was easy to find people that were related to each other, and even worse, they might have even known Vito, or another ancestor of her own. That was the only bad part - just about everyone knew everyone around here, and it was beginning to freak her out. It didn't take much to freak out a person like her.

"Yeah, I sort of noticed that…does he typically ask girls to be his girlfriend, and then end up harming them in the same night? Do you know about his dating habits…?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I've actually witnessed it happen. Did he like, stalk you too?"

"How did you know that?"

"He does it to like every girl he meets. That's why he's never had a girlfriend for longer than twenty-four hours."

"Oh, wow. Well, you seem like a nicer person than him…"  
"Well, of course I am. I'm not an insecure prick like him. I've learned from his mistake, and obviously became a better person. My Mama actually got some manners into my head, unlike him."

"Ha! Got that right. So, do you think you'd want to hang out sometime? By the way, my name is Maria. Maria Angelo. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"Don't worry about it. But sure, I'm free on Saturday if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, perfect," Maria said as she tore off a corner of a scrap piece of loose-leaf paper in her neatly-organized binder, took out a pen, and wrote down her number: ?XML:NAMESPACE PREFIX = SKYPE / (715) 673-2776 . She gave it to Vincenzo, and he put it in the front zipper of his pencil pouch, which was kept inside of his binder.

"And here's mine." On another sheet of paper, he wrote down, in what was just about the neatest handwriting Maria had ever seen a guy have, the number: (715) 865-4223 .

The bell rang, and everyone was dismissed from the cafeteria. Back to reality; back to the class room. Maria couldn't wait to get to English - just so she could start text messaging Vincenzo.

Only a mere five minutes later, the bell for fourth period rang. Time for English…what joy. Another day in English was like another day in hell.

Mrs. Lorenzo was teaching about antecedents. Nothing was new to Maria; she had a 100% ever year in English, which truly showed she passed literally with "flying colors." What did she need to know about something pointless like antecedents? She already knew just about everything…she was a damn Junior.

_Why can't it just be time to go home already,_

she thought. _There's like, no point in coming to school. The only friend I have right now, is Vincenzo, but that's it. Is having one friend even worth it? What if he's just pulling my leg, and is planning a scheme with Antonio?_

Anything was possible. Victims of crimes usually know the suspect, making her self-conscious.

Wait…nearly EVERYTHING made her self-conscious, so maybe–just maybe–if she stopped thinking of the worst all the time, she would have more confidence…right? That was definitely a possibility. She knew she wanted to accept the challenge, but she was uncertain if she would be able to maintain the vow. That is, if she ever made one to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe Antonio's a stalker, _thought Maria. _How could he betray me like that? I knew him not even two days, and yet he stalks me? I wonder how he even got access to those cameras…and how he wired my house._

Then, it hit her. She remembered her father had had a surveillance camera system up and running in their house. There was only one possibility: he had hacked into the system somehow, and was able to see everything that was going on when she was home.

_This can't be happening to me, _she thought. But it was, and there wasn't a lot she could do about it. The only possible solution was to uninstall the surveillance cameras inside her house. But what would Vito say? Surely, he wouldn't be too happy, since he was overly obsessed about her safety, and was afraid that something could happen to her at any moment of any day, which was actually true. Living in the north side of the Bronx in the state of New York, anything was possible. Hoodlums wandered the streets with pistols and knives. Mobsters were constantly placing hits on another member of another family. Everything was just complete chaos; at this point on this day, the world wasn't going to slow down. For a fact, it never would. It would just go faster and faster. Too bad Maria wasn't able to stop time.

If she, or any other human being, could stop and manipulate time, the world would be so much different. She would be able to fast forward through fights and wars, and just cut out the violence altogether. All she wanted was a peaceful world, where everyone got along with one another. As long as everyone was human…and as long as everyone had some sort of problem or insecurity…that was impossible. Forget thinking nothing is impossible - this _was_.

Soon enough, Maria finally realized that she was still at school. All this time she was dozing off? Great…now she had notes to make up, didn't she? This was wonderful, just wonderful. Next thing she knew, the teacher, Mr. Rizzo, would be calling on her to answer a question over the content he was just lecturing about, which she hadn't taken notes on.

The person sitting next to her, Lorenzo Atillio, was someone she somehow was able to get along with. The two of them never really talked to each other, unless they were lab partners in Chemistry, which she had first hour with him. Coincidentally, he sat next to her _then_ as well. She had notes to make up…and Lorenzo was always a reliable source when it came to notes. He was the best student in the class, and it was fourth hour World Geography. Mr. Rizzo was lecturing about the continent of Europe, and how it was dubbed "The Peninsula of Peninsulas."

"Lorenzo…" she whispered silently, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Can I copy your notes today after school?"

He looked at her, puzzled - and with a hint of mockery in his eyes. "What for?" He then realized that her piece of blank, college-ruled, loose-leaf paper. "Oh…yeah. Meet me at the Library so all you need to do is photocopy them on the copier."

"I thought that was in Graphic Arts only?"

"You're a Junior and you don't know there's copiers in the library?"

"I never go in there."

"Ok then…but yeah. Meet me there after sixth hour, okay?"

"Alright."

Thank the Lord there was someone in this world that she could actually trust, or at least she thought. Well, when it came to Academics, Lorenzo was inching his way up the scholar ladder and becoming the next Valedictorian. He always did all of his work, and got A's on everything, no matter how difficult the assignment was for the typical high school student. Lorenzo had all Honors and Advanced Placement classes, and had a 4.0 grade point average currently. All the studying from being a Freshman and Sophomore really did pay off in his Junior year, since every Junior knew that they would be taking the ACT exam in the spring. The SAT (proceeding the PSAT) would be taken during their Senior year. Along with that, you would need to pass the Proficiency exams as well in order to graduate high school.

_Oh, I'm so dead next year,_ thought Maria.

She wouldn't be if she studied, but the opposite also applied. Although she hasn't had a problem ever with tests and exams ever since she started school, those were going to be the most nerve-wrecking tests of her life. No pass, no degree. It was as simple as that, and her nerves were already beginning to tighten. The veins in her arms and wrists were beginning to show more than when she's at her normal state, and the people around her were beginning to back away slowly; they thought she was about to attack, but the truth was that she was scared out of her skin.

Vito would not be happy with her whatsoever if she didn't graduate high school with at least a 3.6 GPA. She knew, for a fact, that he would throw an absolutely monumental fit, and never forgive her. Maria had big shoes to fill - since the first generation of the family, every single family member had graduated high school as a Valedictorian, and went off to an expensive, and rigorous university or college. Obviously, the Angelo family was nothing but intelligence. She began to wonder if she could live up to her father's expectations, but right now, she was only at a B average. Was it permanent? She didn't know. She just wanted to get out of school, and for the dismissal bell to ring so she could go home, study, and try to do what her ancestors have accomplished.

"Maria…Do you know the answer to this problem?"

"Huh?" she said drowsily. Maria hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep in the middle of Mr. Rizzo's lecture. How embarrassing.

"You should have been paying attention. I'll ask someone else."

Yeah, it was only a matter of time today before she made a complete fool of herself, and it just happened. She couldn't afford any more public humiliation. She would faint and black out if one more thing went wrong; she swore on her grave on that very statement.

During the rest of the period, Lorenzo had helped her stay on track. Hey, at least someone was doing some good for her, right? Better him than anyone that had laughed at her. All thanks to Mr. Rizzo.

After a thirty-five minute lecture on the continent of Europe, the bell finally rang. Yes! Almost time for lunch! In her next class, which was Physical Education (which she loathed), all they would really be doing today is running laps outside on the track, which was the outer rim of a grassy field on which the football games were held.

A girl in her Physical Ed class came up to her and said hi. What a surprise. In fourth hour, no one ever talked to her…that was the end of it. Why was everything changing today? Why was she actually being noticed? It was already the third quarter into the school year, and she was wondering why no one had ever noticed her during the first semester.

"Hey," said the girl. Her Physical Ed shirt said her name: Lombardi, F. The "F" was her first initial, which stood for the name Frances.

"Hi…" Maria said, shyly. She was at her locker while the two of them were talking, and was dressing out (taking off her street clothes and dressing into her gym uniform).

"How come you never talked during the first semester?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm like, shy."

"Ah, I see. Don't be shy anymore. There's nothing to be shy about. If you think people are going to judge you, ignore it. They always will, no matter where you go after next year. Labels are always going to be part of life, so get used to it…or at least learn to cope with it better, you know?"

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from."

"Good, so where you from?"

"I lived in Las Vegas for about three years, and then my father, younger brother, and myself moved here," she said.

"Interesting…"

"You really think so?" Maria did have a slight accent, and it was a bizarre mix of Western and Eastern. She kind of liked it though; it made her…different…but in the good way.

"Well duh! I mean, _Las Vegas_! That must have been awesome!"

"It's alright, but it's not perfect. It's a lot less violent than here though, I can tell you that right now."

"Oh yeah, I can only imagine. This is like one of the worst places in the country, I swear to God."

"I totally agree."

Frances then heard her Physical Ed coach call for her; that her class would be out on the softball field. Maria's class would be inside in the Gymnasium. Whatever. She could always talk to Frances when the class period was nearly over, and they were dismissed into the locker room. Now that was all that was on her mind: warm up, jog twice around the perimeter of the gymnasium, get the activity of the day over with, head back into the locker room and get dressed, and talk to Frances. Finally she was able to have something to look forward to; someone to talk to.

Forty-five minutes passed, and it was time to go back into the locker room. Maria went to her locker, which was locker number 7153. Her combination was 17-39-27. As she turned the knob on the locker and waited for the final click for it to open, Frances came up to her once again.

"Hello there."

"Hey, Frances. Mind if I call you Francie?"

"No."

"OK, good. So are you busy this weekend?"

"Um, I don't believe I am. You plan on going anywhere?"

"How does the mall sound?"

"That sounds great! What time do you want me to meet you there?"

"Hm, how's…5 PM sound?"

"Perfect. Want my number?"

Should she do it or should she not? After all, girls can be a lot worse than guys when it comes to drama. Francie did seem like a nice person, but after all the drama Maria's already been through just recently, she was beginning to wonder if anyone really did tell the truth about themselves. Lies, lies, and more lies. It seemed to describe New York…but it wasn't just the people of New York that lied. It was politicians, government officials worldwide, and just people in general; somehow, lies made the world go 'round. Maria would never quite understand why people just couldn't tell the truth and be honest with each other. Sometimes the truth hurts, but that's what you get, right? Some deserve the consequence, but others don't.

"Yeah, just write it on my binder." Francie took out a navy blue Sharpie permanent marker, and wrote down her number. Maria noticed her handwriting was really bad; however, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to be rude to the first person who actually seemed like a real friend. She didn't want to ruin something that would cost her dearly - a true friendship. Isn't that what she had been looking for since the passing of her ex-best friend?

She sighed audibly. Her life right now was just completely…strange. Just about everything was out of control.

Maybe if she didn't think about it, things would be less painful. Yeah, well, she tried that before, and it failed to work. It only made it worse because her mind continuously evoke what she had tried so hard to get rid of. None of this was going to end any time soon, was it? All her life she'd been betrayed. Antonio never told the truth, which means he never even cared (even though they hadn't even known each other twenty-four hours), and Vincenzo could be exactly like him, but not act like it yet. She wouldn't be able to tell until she got to know him better. Now her job was to come up with a clever plan in getting to hang with him this weekend. Maria contemplated her options. She could either ask him to the movies, to come to her house, or hang out with her and Francie if Francie was okay with it. Which should she choose?

The only reason she gave so much thought into everything when it came to guys and relationships (that includes both girls and guys), was that she didn't want to see anybody else get hurt. Maria was a generous person; sometimes she would end up hurting someone, but it would never be intentionally. She didn't want to see others get hurt, or have to suffer through the unbearable heartbreak at times. All that would do for her is hurt her more, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Her life was already a mess. How can it get any worse might you ask? Oh, it could. In the northern Bronx of New York, it wasn't just possible; it was almost certain.

Why she cared so about the lives of others she never quite understood herself. Thinking only about yourself in a harsh and cruel world was easy for the majority, but not for her. She got all the bad breaks. The last two guys she had dated both had cheated on her, which was very cold-blooded in the first place, and she had maybe one (if you count Vincenzo, it would be two) friends that lived where she lived. One of her best friends, who also had the name Maria, lived in North Carolina. The other lived in Las Vegas, Nevada, whose name was Sara. Then, there was Tatiana Quattro. Tatiana was alright as a friend, but the two of them never really socialized much. Never really went out on weekends together, or even called each other for the matter. Maria was used to it by now though - Tatiana was popular, she wasn't, and of course, she was naturally busier. Oh, how she envied her! She had everything going for her: the hottest player on the Varsity football team was her boyfriend, her parents supported her in everything she did, she had a ton of friends, and never walked alone in the hallways or sat alone at lunch. Basically, the two of them were complete opposites.

Maria hated being the loner. Hopefully Vincenzo will turn out nothing like his brother, Antonio. Antonio hurt her too bad, but she knew it was half of her fault since she had fallen head-over-heels for him way too fast for her own good.


	4. Chapter 4

Up in East Tremont, illegal activity was stirring up. The Steele Family, one of the most notorious mafias to date, was plotting on a raid. It wasn't just that either; someone else from another family had placed a hit on another person. Tony Steele, the Godfather, called for Maz, the Don of the Family, to come into his office.

"How's the hit going?" he questioned.

"Very well, Godfather."

"Good, now go get me a fresh pack of cigars. I'm running low over here, and we can't have that now, can we?"

"As you say, Godfather."

Maz then exited the royal office quarters of the Godfather.

The Steele Family did not mess around. Whenever there was a new hit placed, they knew about it within seconds, due to the fact they were the most technologically advanced and had the only database designed specifically for hits. When a Family member didn't live up to his duty, he was confronted by Don Maz or Godfather Tony, or even both. The first confrontation was a warning; anything proceeding that would lead into suspension from the Family. If they were to ever return to the Steele household after the day of suspension, they would be exterminated on site. Godfather Tony had a policy which went like this: you do wrong, you're an embarrassment to the family. No one ever argued with him; everyone was too afraid to speak even a word opposing the Godfather. As long as everyone cooperated, did their task, and racked up every cent and hundred dollar bill they could after a mission was done, both the Don and Godfather were happy. If things went haywire, all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, Tony heard someone knocking on his office door. He figured that it would be a Family member. "Come in."

To his amazement, it wasn't. It was Juliani Sorrentino, the Godfather of their rival Family. The cigar that was currently pursed between Tony's two lips dropped; the pleasurable expression on his face was suddenly turned to fury. Tony, whose real name was Anthony, knew that whenever Juliani Sorrentino stopped by, he wanted to either make a bargain, or try to take down the Steele Family. It was against Tony's philosophy to allow such events to occur.

"What is it you want from me, Godfather Juliani?"

"I want to make a deal with you my good colleague."

Good colleague? There was definitely something up Juliani's sleeve - he never addressed Tony as "colleague" ever since the two of them had met. The fact that their families were the biggest rivals in the northeastern section of the Bronx didn't make matters better either; it only made them worse. However, Tony didn't want to be rude, sometimes Juliani didn't lie and actually did tell the truth, which occurred once in a blue moon.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard about the most recent pot dealers?"

"Of course I have, how could you ask such an undeniably stupid question?"

"My point is, I don't think that they're just drug dealers. I think we may have more competition on our hands."

"You're saying that the new guy might be another mafia family? Juliani, I sometimes wonder where you come up with such corrupt ideas."

Suddenly, Maz walked into Godfather Tony's office, unnoticed. He opened and shut the door skillfully, silently. Juliani seemed to have noticed before Tony had himself.

"Hello, Don Maz," spoke Juliani.

"Evening to you, Godfather Juliani." Across Tony's face swpet an expression of shock. He just now noticed that Don Maz was now in the room.

"Oh…hello Maz. What can I do for you?"

This wasn't going to be easy. Maz knew he should tell Godfather Tony that what Juliani had said about the new marijuana dealer on the streets was true; that it wasn't just a dealer, it was another Family. He had to tell Godfather; Tony would find out anyway in the future. There was no point in hiding anything, especially something like this. Maz had overheard some of the other Steele Family members talking about it; mafia families and drug dealers went hand-in-hand and were usually very close to each other.

"Godfather Juliani, can I have a word with him please?" Maz said.

"Of course, Don Maz."

Juliani stepped out and closed the door behind them. Two other Steele Family members were on either side of the door, each taking one of his arms, and escorting him to a soundproof room where the conversation between the Godfather and Don couldn't be heard. Everything had to be kept confidential or else the competition would find out. The Steele Family was very uptight when it came to privacy.

"So what have you come here to tell me, Maz?"

"I overheard you and Juliani talking, and I heard him bringing up something about a marijuana dealer who's new to the black market…and…I have some news for you…"

"Keep going."

"Well, Juliani wasn't lying. Yesterday, I was wandering about the streets with a pipe, and I saw a couple of potheads with trenchcoats on. They really are a Family. I've seen them with Uzis."

"Are you sure Juliani was telling the truth?"

"I'm not on his side, you know that. I'm verifying that he came here to tell you truth. For once in his God-damned lifetime."

"Well then…thank you for clearing that up for me, Don Maz. Please exit my office now so I can talk with him further."

"Yes, Godfather," said Maz obediently.

Maz then whistled and the two Family members that had taken Godfather Juliani by the arms returned; one of them opened and held the door open for him. The Steeles were some of the most polite people around the state of New York, despite their infamous reputation known worldwide.

Godfather Tony signal for the two men that were holding each of Juliani's arms to escort him in. They did as they were told, and didn't argue; one would lose his position in the Family if he comitted such insuboordination.

"What is it, Godfather Tony, that you made me go out of the room for? And your men have got quite a grip…I can't even feel my arms now…"

"It was nothing. Don Maz had to discuss something with me for a brief moment. Would you mind leaving my Family's headquarters now?"

What Juliani was about to do, Tony was unaware of. At last, Godfather Juliani took out a 9 mm semi-automatic handgun, which was skillfully hidden inside of his trenchcoat.

"Tony, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day. Remember the news I told you about the marijuana dealer? Guess what? It was all fake - just like yourself. The so-called new guy is now a member of my Family. Do as you are told, or the consequences will be heavy."

"Juliani Sorrentino! I know we're rivals, but God damn! Are you out of your mind!?" Godfather Tony stood up to his feet, his hands pressed harshly on his cherry oak computer desk.

Out of the middle of nowhere, Alessandro Sorrentino, the Don of the Sorrentio Family, walked into the office.

"Actually, he's not. He's making perfect sense, Tony. You traitor." Alessandro then, too, whipped out his 9 mm semi-automatic pistol as well, and aimed it straight at Tony.

"Maz!" called Tony.

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid. We've got men here. Don't you worry, Maz will be just fine," said Don Alessandro sarcastically. In his heart, if any, he knew everything was but fine.

Two members of the Sorrentino were holding Don Maz hostage in the garage, which had two Cadillacs parked parked parallel to each other, one maroon, one black. His mouth was covered and trapped with a grotesgue old and stinky gym sock. His hands were tied behind his back to a chair that was found in the Steele Family garage.

"You sick bastard! How could you do this to me?!"

"Welcome to reality, Tony. We're rivals if you don't recall," remarked Godfather Juliani mockingly.

"Juliani Sorrentino! It's no wonder you're the least trusted Godfather!"

"I don't want trust. I just want the money."

Juliani took a shot at Godfather Tony Steele. He aimed right between the eyes.

It was a lucky miss. Tony was able to react just fast enough to lean back in order for the bullet to miss him. If he hadn't had such fast reflexes, he would have been dead - right then and there. Juliani's faced was swept with pure shock as well as Don Alessandro.

"What the…! How did that miss! It was right on target!"

"Juliani Atillio Sorrentino, do you mistaken me for someone who is less intelligent than I? Maz…Mitchell…escort these two out of my office please…I don't want to be in their presence for a second more."

They did as they were told. In less than five seconds, both Godfather Juliani and Don Alessandro were kicked out (literally) of the Steele headquarters. Tony seemed rather pleased with himself, as his Family was much more functional than that of Juliani's. The Sorrentino Family always had fights, which is most likely the reason why no one had ever chosen them to put a hit on anyone; the Family as a whole couldn't be trusted, especially not the Godfather.

Once the two of them were completely out of sight, Tony turned to his computer. He pulled up the Hit List, and clicked the eye-pleasing button on the database that wrote "Add Hit." Tony entered the following specifics:

Victim(s): Juliani and Alessandro Sorrentino

Bounty: $1.5 million

Family Requested To Execute Hit: Peressini

Urgency: as soon as possible

Hired By: Steele Family; Godfather Tony

He re-read everything just to make sure it was what he wanted. Then, he hit the Save button, and it was automatically placed on the Hit List. Within the next two to three days, a member of the Peressini Family, most likely a Hitman, the Don, or the Godfather, would step foot onto the Steele Family grounds and place a request to talk to Godfather Tony. He had connections with every mafia in the state of New York, especially in the Bronx where it was concentrated. Crime in general was pretty much concentrated. As strange as the world already was, things only got worse as you headed eastward. That is, if you started from the very West Coast of the United States.

Something hit him. Tony remembered that Don Maz was being held hostage back when the Sorrentinos were there. He began to wonder if he was doing okay, and decided to step out of his office for a quick moment. Of course, he closed the door behind him and locked it so no one else would have access to his personal and business information.

"Maz? Maz, you there?"

He heard a faint squeal in the background towards the rear of the garage. It had to be him.

Cautiously, he made his way there. The Sorrentinos could have done anything, being as stealthy as they were. Everyone knew it; it wasn't a secret that they always had placed some kind of cruel trick somewhere during each visit…no matter what mafia family they were "visiting." Godfather Tony let out a sigh of relief as he saw Don Maz tied to a chair, with a grotesque gym sock in his mouth, taped to his lips. His arms were tied behind him; his feet tied tightly together. Maz's face looked as if he had been out in the Las Vegas sun all day - beet red. He also looked helpless, despite his fierce personality. Skillfully, Tony untied Don Maz, and ripped the tape off of his mouth, which made him cry out a bit, and untied his hands and feet from the chair. He was free at last.

"Thank God that you're here!" Maz said, relieved.

"We need to tighten up on security, Don. I'm getting a gut feeling that this is anything but the end of complete hell."

"I agree. Damn, I swear one of those Sorrentinos was a redneck because they sure do know how to tie a guy up. And on top of that, one of them lasso'd me, _then _tied me up…"

"Don Maz, no more playing around. It's not to you personally - it goes to the entire Family. Tightening up the security here is going to be hard enough, but I have a feeling this is only the beginning of something I would never expect to happen. I can feel it…I just know something's going to happen very soon. It's one of those gut feelings."

"Yeah, I agree. I feel something fishy coming as well. God knows what Juliani might do. For all we know, the Peressini Family could be doing the hit right now, but didn't tell us about it. And with the Sorrentino Family being…themselves…who knows what's going on right now. this world's jacked up. I mean, I don't mind executing hits and all, but my God. It's getting to the point where things are getting ridiculous."

Another member of the Steele Family, a hit man, walked into Tony's office with a voice recorder. The hit men were probably the most trustworthy members of the family. They always told the family officials (Don of Dons, Don, Godfather) what was going on - especially if they had been hired to kill someone of another family. A few things were always mentioned: the amount of the bounty, who the hit was on, and how soon they needed the job to be done for good. It was Johnny.

"Hello, Godfather," said Johnny.

"Hey Jo, what can I do for you?"

"The Peressini Family called…"

"What? But I never got a call from them…"

"No worries, they called my cell."

Something was definitely up. He knew it, and his gut feeling from the talk with Don of Dons Maz, had been correct. Outside families never called a Steele Family member's cell phone unless there was definitely something up that they didn't want Godfather Tony to know. Otherwise, they would have enough common sense to just call the office. Tony began to feel pains in the temples of his head - a headache was coming, no doubt about it. Cigar…cigar. Where was his pack of cigars?

Tony searched and searched around his office, but was to no prevail. Maz wouldn't have done it…no one of the Steele Family would…except one person. Johnny. Johnny loved smoking cigars; he got pleasure out of the feeling he got. Damn things messed with the dopamine receptors in his brain. Well, he was hooked for life, so there wasn't much anyone could really do about it. Blame him, it was his own fault. If he wanted lung cancer, he was asking for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Back down in Morrisania, New York, a region of the Bronx southwest of East Tremont (which is where Maria Angelo lives), things were also beginning to stir up for her as well. Nothing was normal anymore. She thought the guy issue was bad. No. This was much worse…five times worse.

Vito, her father, had recently got a call. It wasn't just any call either; it involved matters that she didn't even know were true, or even existed. Maria overheard him talking on the phone when they received the suspicious phone call.

"Hey Vito, how's it going my man?" said the voice on the phone.

"Hey there…Godfather…," said Vito hesitantly, "I'm doing good, and yourself?"

"Sorrentinos are up to something. Oh, would you happen to have a pack of new cigars by any chance? I think Johnny jacked my pack…the Cuban ones?"

"I think I do somewhere, but I'll have to look long and hard for them. Wait…aren't you supposed to be…you know…doing your job?"

"Nah. Don's got everything under control." Coincidentally, Godfather Tony was beginning to hear footsteps. Click, clack. Click, clack. He said nothing. "Never mind, I'll get back to you later, alright?"

"Alright Tony, bye."

That was when Vito hung up the phone, and that was when Maria had gotten suspicious. Who's Tony? She never knew a Tony before…unless you count Antonio Vaccaro as a way of shortening his name. But just Tony?

"Dad, who was that?"

"It was your Godfather."

She had to ask him something straightforward _now,_ or else she would end up never knowing about her own Godfather, the man who started the family.

"What does he do for a living?"

As hesitant as he already was, Vito looked around to make sure Vincent wasn't near. If he heard, he would flip. "Your Godfather, Tony, is in the mafia. I'm sorry I never told you about him when you were a little younger. I would have told you last year or two years ago, but I wasn't sure how you would react."

Shocked as she was, she asked, "How are we related…?"

"Tony and I are cousins."

Wow…why couldn't Vito just have told her that last year when she was fifteen or the year before when she was fourteen? Even her own father had kept a family secret from her. Yet, he wasn't to blame. At least now she was able to handle it better; if she had been told when she was any younger, she definitely would have reacted differently. As a matter of fact, she probably would have totally freaked out, and be in nothing but shock for a week straight.

If she had a cell phone, she would have text messaged someone - a friend. That is, if she had any. All her best friends were dead, and she was never able to get over their passing. Who would blame her, though?

Silently, yet depressed, she plopped herself onto her twin bed lazily, and landed diagonally, at a slight angle. Maria looked around for her remote. Hopefully there would be something on TV that would keep her interest. The only shows she really watched were "Private Practice," and "House, M.D." Other than that, she hated everything else, including the world. No one ever did her any favors; no one ever even offered to do her a favor. Whenever she was asked to do someone a favor, she did it right away. When her best friends (and social life) were still alive, she was known as a best friend. That was all gone, vanished, never to return. It was then that she had begun to wonder whether or not life was worth living. Sure, she got good grades in school, did her work, and studied. But when you have no social circle, or at least one person to talk to, to spend time with,…none of it seems worthwhile. Life at this point for her was just completely pointless. It wasn't even life, really. She was just…born. Most of the time, she wish she wasn't. The world would probably have been a better place without her. No one to cry to her best friend when something traumatic happened, no one to complain. How useless she felt right now was even beyond the explanation of words. She just...wanted to die.

She was aggravated and fed up with lies and living in secrecy. If everyone was just honest with each other, sure, there could be slightly more violence, but less people would go on living with the regret of not telling someone how they felt, for better or for worse. But no. It wasn't as easy as that. Life just seemed like a program that was built to be hard, and she was tired of it. All she wanted was for something to come to her easy for once in her God-damned life.

Ironically, she was the one that always got the hard breaks. No one ever eased the pain; no one ever cared as a matter of fact. The world expected so much of her, but she could only handle as much as she could, and the limit was the limit. For her, it sucked being human. Humans are at the top of the food chain, but they seem to attack their own kind, don't they? People are always insulting other people, only to put them down, while the victim goes home with a broken soul, and potentially, a broken heart. Most of the time it would be continuous, and just never seem to end. Then, there comes the day that may seem tragic to most, but to the victim, it was a piece of heaven - literally. If crazy enough, they would find a way to committ suicide. Otherwise, someone else did the extermination for them - whether it was a hit issued by a mafia family, or just someone who had been antagonizing them for quite some time.

What has the world come to? The Middle East has had an ongoing war between the Palestinians and Israelis for approximately two thousand years. Women would commit what was basically suicide, thanks to genecide bombings. The United States government was in complete chaos presently, which is President George W. Bush's fault. A lot of things could have been prevented if he were never elected. Everything has gone from bad to worse in the world, and it didn't look like it was ever going to change for the better - as the years go by, it would only get worse and worse. Eventually, it would reach a point where it couldn't go any further, and people would just give up. Maybe that would be the day world peace came around. Yeah, like that was likely whatsoever. People weren't just going to "forget and forgive" like we were told as young children. As long as there are differences, and as long as we are human, there will always be conflict. There could only be one answer: the world was turning into a complete hell hole. No questions asked.

It wasn't just the outside world that was a complete mess - Maria's world was a mess in general. Currently, she was failing at least two of her classes, has one or two C's, and maybe a B. She didn't even bother to keep track anymore. The fact of the matter, was that her grades were horrible, and she knew her father would not be pleased in the least. On top of it all, Vincent, her younger brother, has been a total brat lately, an attention hog. Vito would always give him the attention, and whenever she wanted to be noticed, neither of them gave a damn, especially not Vincent.

First, her best friend gets shot down by someone she didn't even know way back in the day. Then, her ex-boyfriend, Vinny Valentino, cheated on her with another girl. After that phase of her life was horrifically over, Antonio Vacarro comes into the picture, only to betray her. And she can't forget the recent incident with her father about hiding a deep, dark family secret - the fact that she was related to the mafia very much bothered her, although a lot of girls her age would probably kill to be in her position. Yeah, well, they didn't know the half of it. And now Vincent is a brat? What more can go wrong?

Maria was beginning to feel suicidal. What point was there in living if all "life" really was, was just a bunch of lies and fakes? Literally, there was no point in it all. Perhaps there was, but she just couldn't seem to have found it - yet. There was a slight slither of hope inside her that everything now, and in the past, would all just fade, and she would be able to live life a happier person.

She just now realized she was daydreaming. Maria opened her eyes, confused. How the hell...did she fall asleep? It's like it just happened out of the middle of nowhere, like some sort of outside force had made it happen. Weird...

Oh well. What the hell was she supposed to do about it?

She couldn't think of anything, nor did she feel like thinking about anything currently.

Maria sighed, deeply, as she

lie in her bed...and did absolutely nothing. Although she had homework to do for three of her classes, she didn't want to do it. Her silky-soft dark brown hair was sprawled about the two pillows as she lay in the center; her hands were folded on her upper chest, folded. Maria inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. 'Relax....just relax...' her conscious told her.

* * *

When Tony had ended the phone conversation with Vito, when he said he had to go, he wasn't lying - not even in the least. Tony never lied, unless it was absolutely necessary, like when he had to conceal his true identity from a flatfoot (cop). What had been going on? Well...his life had been threatened. Apparently, the Peressini Family had read the hitlist entry backwards, and thought that it was supposed to be Tony Steele, the Godfather of the Steele Family (obviously), that was supposed to be dead. It then hit him that Juliani had manipulated the Peressini Family hit man into going against their own ally - the Sorrentinos knew damn well that the Steeles and Peressinis were like bark on a tree - pretty much brothers.


End file.
